The present invention relates generally to molding assemblies and the like and, in particular, to a sealer tape and clip assembly.
Moldings, which are placed in a recess such as a recess between adjoining body panels in an automobile body, are well known. Moldings are utilized for minimizing water and/or foreign object intrusion into the recess as well as for the aesthetic purpose of covering the recess from the customer's view in the final product.
Typically, moldings are attached to the automobile body by a clip assembly or the like disposed in the recess. One type of prior art clip assembly uses a one-piece plastic clip and structural adhesive tape assembly, installed on top of a pumpable flow sealer in the recess. The pumpable flow sealer, which prevents water leakage at the weld joint, is applied manually to the recess prior to the installation of the clip assembly. The heat cycle during the paint process activates the structural adhesive, resulting in a structural bonding of the plastic clip to the base material of the recess. The plastic clip is used as a mechanical fastener for the molding at the front and the rear of the ditch area. Another type of prior art clip assembly uses a double-sided tape along the length of the molding to attach to the base material. A leveling sealer tape is installed at the weld joint, which prevents water leakage at the weld joint. The leveling sealer tape seals the weld joint during the heat cycle of the paint process and also provides a more even surface to attach the double-sided tape adhesive. Each of the above-mentioned prior art clip assemblies disadvantageously require a two-step process because the sealant and the clip assembly are installed separately.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a clip assembly that may be installed in a recess formed between a pair of body panels in simplified process, such as a one-step process.